


the sweetest playfights

by raggirare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: “Just because you didn’t get any chocolate for Valentine’s Day.”“You gave me chocolate for Valentine’s Day."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Ninnie who is too good to me and I love a lot <3

“How many of those did you steal from senpai?”

Kouji only glanced up from his handheld for long enough to shoot Kyoutani a glare over the top and to wrinkle his nose in his direction, before he returned his attention down just in time to save his character from a devastating blow.

“I’ll have you know all of these are all mine,” he said matter-of-factly, taking advantage of a map transition to reach and grab another chocolate and pop it into his mouth. “Now are you gonna shut up and help me kill this Gammoth or what?”

Kyoutani shrugged a shoulder, smirking over the top of his own DS. “You seem to be handling it pretty well yourself.”

“Stop harassing those Popo and come and help me!” 

Kouji kicked a leg out in what was supposed to be nothing more than a sharp shove to his boyfriend’s legs in an attempt to get him to stop messing around and actually participate. The only thing it accomplished was forcing Kyoutani to close the lid on his console before he leapt across the mattress to tackle Kouji into the pillows. The younger’s device barely made it out alive, bouncing once, twice on the mattress where the lid closed before the device slid off onto a pile of unfolded clothing on the floor beside the bed.

“You’re such a jerk,” Kouji shoved at the weight on top off him with one hand while the other attempted to safe his open packet of chocolates from falling off the edge of the bed as well. “Just because you didn’t get any chocolate for Valentine’s Day.”

Kyoutani snorted and purposely leaned all off his weight onto the younger boy, taking advantage of his heavier build to pin Kouji in place. “ _You_ gave me chocolate for Valentine’s Day,” he pointed out, methodically grabbing first one of Kouji’s wrists and then the other to bring them down and pin them to the mattress as well. “You _made_ me chocolate.”

“That’s— not the point—“ Kouji managed to get out as he struggled and successfully freed one of his hands enough to give Kyoutani’s shoulder a shove again. “The point is— I got chocolate from girls and you— didn’t— Aha!” 

Finally freeing his other hand, Kouji quickly used the brief moment of Kyoutani’s lowered guard to push the older boy off of him and free the chocolates that had gotten trapped between him and the mattress. They were a little soft, but not so bad that they had started to melt and ruin his comforter. He collected them all back into the bag they had been delivered in and moved them to the bedside table, and took a few seconds to double check he hadn’t missed any others on his bed or on the floor. Then, still sitting up slightly, he shot the spiker a look.

Kyoutani raised an eyebrow

A grin split across Kouji’s lips and he launched himself forward. He was built lighter than Kyoutani, sure, but he was physically bigger and it gave him an advantage in shoving the elder onto his back and taking position on top of him. He knelt over him, legs either side of his hips, and leaned his weight down with his elbows either side of Kyoutani’s head.

“They were even homemade chocolates,” Kouji bragged, squeezing his legs when he felt Kyoutani struggling. “And they came with a card.” His balance wobbled for a moment as the elder’s hands came to grab his sides, but he lifted his hands to pin them back on the mattress at the wrist. “It had this photo of the cutest little puppy on the front just to match bone-shaped chocolates.” Kouji paused when the wriggling beneath him stopped, and he loosened his grip after a few seconds. “I got some from the team manager as well. She bought those really nice Meiji mini chocolates so I can ration them better when I go back onto my prote-“

A yelp of surprise broke his train of thought as Kyoutani flipped them again, sending Kouji back far enough that his head dangled over the edge of the bed. Calloused hands pressed down on the younger’s shoulders to keep him in place and his knees locked sharply against his hips.

“Bone-shaped chocolate?” he repeated, his tone a little more amused that anything. “From a _girl_?”

Kouji blinked. Squinted his eyes at the face above him. There was a long moment of silence broken only by the sound of their breathing before the goalkeeper’s eyes widened a little in realisation.

“Dammit,” he cursed, gentle and under his breath, and let his head just hang back over the edge of the bed. “And here I was all excited because a girl actually gave me homemade chocolate.”

Kyoutani sat up, keeping his knees in place and sitting back on his heels. “You’d have preferred them from a girl?” he asked with a frown. He was unable to wait for an answer, though, a hand reaching up to grab his shirt and drag him back down. 

He was met with a sharp press of lips against lips, a clumsy and messy kiss, slightly painful as their teeth clacked together, but it eased and calmed into something more controlled. It was Kouji’s lead, and Kyoutani was happy enough to follow along, even when the younger’s breath fell hot and heavy against his mouth when they parted. There was another moment of silence, then, before a laugh broke through it, Kouji’s shoulders shaking.

“You should join the home ec classes with the girls,” he said with a grin, one of his hands reaching up to trace his fingers over Kyoutani’s hair. “Show them a thing or two on how to make chocolate.”

“ _You_ should take the home ec classes,” Kyoutani countered, leaning his head into the petting hand. “Learn how to make chocolate that’s actually edible.”

“ _Jerk!_ ”


End file.
